


Режиссерская версия

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover RPF, Drama, Dylan O'Brien is a Stiles pseudonim, Film Director Dylan O'Brien, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Он отличный режиссер, но отвратный человек и безобразный коллега. Он никогда не лезет за словом в карман, он доводит своих актёров до исступления, а зрительный зал — до экстаза. Его обожают продюсеры и ненавидят профсоюз со страховыми. Ему наплевать.





	Режиссерская версия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts), [puhnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnat/gifts).



> **OOC!** Нецензурная лексика, хамское поведение. Стайлз — бисексуал. Неканоничная смерть нескольких персонажей.  
> AU — Альтернативная концовка 4 сезона и одновременно кроссовер с RPF. Дилан О’Брайен — псевдоним Стайлза. Вместо Дилана Спэйберри на роль «Лиама» Стайлз берёт Даниэла Шермана.
> 
> Этого текста не было бы без [Bee4](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4): спасибо тебе за заявку на Стайлза-режиссера ♥ 
> 
> Дорогая [puhnatsson](https://vk.com/puhnatsson_box) нарисовала к тексту совершенно фантастического Стайлза-Дилана. Оригинал лежит вот [тут](https://vk.com/wall-164951265_1329) вместе с плейлистом, под который писался текст и рисовался арт.

— Господи, да откуда же берутся такие уёбки? — спрашивает Дилан.

Сидящий рядом помощник нервно вздрагивает и втягивает голову в плечи.

— Серьёзно, парень, твоя мама шырялась в школьном толчке? — уже громче, но явно не достаточно.

Гримерша дергается и мажет кистью мимо рта Джил, отчего та превращается в плохую пародию на Джокера.

— Или у тебя несколько отцов? Среди них стопудово есть мексиканец, да? — выкрикивает О’Брайен.

У оператора, занятого раскадровкой, ломается карандаш.

— Ты работал руками или задом, чтобы получить вид на жительство? А может своим красивым ртом? — Дилан помогает себе руками, изображая минет.

Следующее, что он видит перед собой — это глаза. Яркие зелёные глаза. Тайлер держит его за грудки — он бы уже втащил ему, если бы не Йен и ДжейАр, пытающиеся оттащить Хеклина в сторону.

— Понравилось? — елейно тянет Дилан, а потом с ледяным спокойствием продолжает. — А теперь соберись и покажи мне всё это в кадре.

Хеклин отпускает его и возвращается на площадку. Дилан поправляет футболку, поднимает упавшую на пол бейсболку «Метс» и плюхается обратно в режиссерское кресло. Помощник оператора даёт сигнал, и съёмки продолжаются.

 

Вечером в день окончания съёмок на натуре Дилан напивается в дрова в ближайшем к отелю баре. У Лидии железные правила — она работает с ним только до момента, пока он не пускает под откос график съёмок. Впереди два выходных, пока оборудование перевезут обратно в ЭлЭй, так что Дилан может делать всё, что хочет. Сейчас он хочет напиться, потом подраться, а дальше по обстоятельствам. Обстоятельства складываются в 95-70-90, короткие крашенные пепельные волосы, красные шпильки и очень умелый ротик. Отличные обстоятельства. До тех пор, пока в баре не начинается та самая драка, и кто-то не успевает вызывать копов.

Утро О’Брайен встречает в камере: в голове отвратительно гудит. Он пытается вспомнить успел ли он вчера воспользоваться правом на свой звонок или был настолько увлечен попытками вмазать офицеру, который достал его из машины и тащил в участок, словно собачку на поводке. Когда через полчаса вялых попыток не умереть, решетка открывается, Дилан решает, что всё-таки успел.

— О’Брайен! На выход!

Дилан нехотя плетется за ещё одним офицером, прикидывая, вчерашний ли это обидчик, но получается, что не он. Восьмичасовые смены, думает он, вспоминая отцовский график. Его приняли в районе полуночи, а сейчас, судя по часам на руке офицера, уже десять. Жаль, проскальзывает в его голове. У него есть ещё целые свободные сутки, которые можно было бы спустить в унитаз.

У стойки его ждёт Лидия, которая явно не в духе. Интересно, она приехала потому, что всё ещё его любит, или потому, что сумма неустойки в его контракте на этот раз достигла семи нулей, и в случае срыва съёмок первой линчуют её, как его агента, а не его самого? Несмотря на разочарование во взгляде, в руках у неё бутылка воды и бумажный пакетик из аптеки.

 _Всё ещё любит._

На выходе из участка их поджидает парочка папарацци. Дилан с удовольствием показывает им фак с локтя.

 

Они заканчивают съемки даже раньше запланированного: подфартило с павильоном. Ну, как подфартило — этот мудак Клуни, который зачем-то полез ещё и в съёмки, проебался в Альпах с женой. Лавина или приступ ебанатства — Дилану было откровенно похер, главное, что павильон освободился.

После недели в монтажерской на диете из безалкогольного пива, кофе и сигарет, Дилан похож на идеального героя зомби-апокалипсиса. Его футболка вся в пятнах от пота, пепле и кетчупе — монтажер пару раз подкинул ему хот-дог. А ещё у него сейчас тот самый взгляд обреченного на выживание, когда всё человеческое остается позади. Когда убийство уже не событие, а просто обыденность.

Дилан включает телефон уже дома, в своей маленькой убогой конуре на севере ЭлЭй, где из всей мебели обеденный стол, да пара стульев. Ноутбук валяется на полу рядом с матрацем, вдоль стены возвышаются огромные стопки книг по свету, композиции и истории кино. Дилан бросает телефон на зарядку и идёт в душ. Не то, чтобы он очень в него хотел, но это единственный способ не вырубиться сразу.

Когда он возвращается, телефон надрывно орет идиотской Деспозито, которую точно поставил пиздюк Шерман. У парня не то, что чувства юмора нет, так и с актерством не особо, но сучёнок идеально вписывался в типаж. Дилан решил его оставить и не прогадал: кадры в монтажерской это подтвердили.

Он отвечает на звонок, прикуривая сигарету, поэтому слышит только концовку предложения.

— ... сняли такую провокационную картину потому, что хотели этим заявить о своём ультра-консервативном взгляде на сексуальную ориентацию?

Ебанутые журналисты ещё хуже, чем заебавшие фотографы. Они как тараканы, как блядские вши, которых всё никак не вывести.

— Во-первых, я открытый бисексуал. Во-вторых, позвоните ещё раз по этому номеру и вас не найдут даже ФБР.

Он сбрасывает звонок и с раздражением затягивается. Когда от пачки остается половина, телефон вновь оживает — на дисплее номер Лидии, и он решает ответить.

— Да, Лидс.

— Стайлз, я же просила нормально отвечать прессе!

— Лидс, я же просил меня так не называть! — он раздраженно давит окурок в консервной банке из-под супа, которую использует как пепельницу.

— Слушай сюда, неженка. Завтра у тебя несколько интервью, так что изволь привести себя в порядок к 10 утра и оставить своё поганое настроение и уёбищный характер дома. Ты меня понял?

— Окей, — уже успокоившись, отвечает Дилан и привычным движением ерошит волосы.

— Буду у тебя в 9.50. Свари мне кофе.

— Со сливками, карамельным сиропом и корицей?

— Да, — так же привычно отвечает Лидия и отключается.

Хоть что-то ещё, кроме его привычки дергать волосы остается постоянным.

 

Он отличный режиссер, но отвратный человек и безобразный коллега. Он никогда не лезет за словом в карман, он доводит своих актёров до исступления, а зрительный зал — до экстаза. Его обожают продюсеры и ненавидят профсоюз со страховыми.

Ему наплевать.

На премьере он назвал Тайлера Мигелем, попросив принести ему ещё шампанского. Хеклин обворожительно улыбнулся и вернулся с целой бутылкой. Дилан вылил половину её содержимого ему же за шиворот.

Утро он снова встречает в участке.

В этот раз за ним приезжает адвокат.

В этот раз, он всё-таки успел втащить полицейскому.

Дилан доволен.

 

В следующий раз он встречается с собственным кастом на Оскаре. Дилан пропустил бы и его, но Лидия караулила его целую неделю. Будь она одна, он бы сумел сбежать, но стерва прицепила на него браслет слежения и приставила к нему двух амбалов-телохранителей, пообещав двойную оплату, если они довезут О’Брайена до красной дорожки в конце недели. Что сказать, качкам удалось.

Когда Тайлер получает статуэтку за лучшую мужскую роль Дилан даже хлопает пару раз: не потому, что должен, как его режиссер, а потому что в этот раз кучка маразматиков даже не ошиблась. Хеклин не лучший актёр, но остальные номинанты в этом году просто убожества. Так что, это была чистая победа, хотя Дилан всё ещё считает Тайлера игроком Второй лиги.

После того, как его фамилию оглашают на весь зал, Лидия обнимает его почти минуту, и всю эту минуту она в красках расписывает, что сделает с ним, если он выкинет то же, что было в прошлый раз. Подумаешь, швырнул с размаху статуэтку в зал. Видали и лучше.

Он поднимается на сцену, пожимает кому-то руку, целует кого-то в щеку. Получает позолоченный безликий фаллический символ. Поворачивается к микрофону.

И снова видит перед собой Скотта. Отца. Малию. Лиама. Он ищет глазами Лидию, а потом открывает рот и несёт какую-то чушь. Преимущественно про то, что не знает, что делает. Потому что, правда, не знает.

Он до боли сжимает пальцы вокруг чёртового куска металла.

Он не знает почему остался в живых.

 

Дилан остается на афтепати, оккупировав барную стойку. Лидия забрала у него награду, боясь, что, в противном случае, он попытается проломить ею чью-то голову. Зря боялась: без Оскара шансы проломить кому-то череп сильно выросли — теперь у Дилана были свободными обе руки.

Когда на соседний стул приземляется Хеклин, Дилан даже бровью не ведёт. Съёмки закончены, награды получены, теперь он может от души врезать ушлёпку-режиссеру и продюсеры ему и слова не скажут. Но Тайлер находит чем удивить: он молча потягивает свой джин с тоником. После третьего бокала, правда, всё-таки ломается и спрашивает.

— Почему я тебе так не нравлюсь?

Дилан улыбается так сильно, что у него сводит щеки.

— Не нравишься? — переспрашивает он. — Господи, ты такой кретин, Тайлер. Форменный.

— Так почему? — продолжает настаивать Хеклин.

Не будь он всю неделю на голодном пайке, то не дошел бы ещё до точки, когда начинал говорить людям правду. Не ту, что говорил всем и всегда в лицо, а ту, что держал при себе. Ту, что чувствовал сердцем, а не головой.

— Потому что слишком правильный. Слишком хороший, — тянет Дилан, размахивая стаканом с виски. — Я бью тебя по правой щеке, ты подставляешь мне левую. Я говорю тебе, что ты бездарный актёр — ты говоришь всем, что я помог тебе вырасти. Я заставляю тебя не спать трое суток, а ты даже не пикаешь в ответ.

— Как видишь, я в порядке, — спокойно отвечает Тайлер.

 _Я в порядке. Просто найди Скотта. Найди его. Я буду прямо за тобой._

Желудок Стайлза делает кульбит. В нос бьёт запах остывающей пустыни, катакомб и разлагающихся останков.

— Ты слишком правильный, Тайлер. Такие умирают первыми.

 _Такие умирают первыми_ , повторяет про себя Стайлз, ловя такси.

Всю дорогу до дома он слышит волчий вой.

***

Они не говорят о том, что с ними случилось: негласное правило их маленького клуба выживших. Они не говорят о том, что слышат и чувствуют в полнолуние. Они не отмечают годовщины. Он, Лидия, Мэйсон, Крис, Дитон — все они притворяются, что ничего этого не было.  
Не было бойни в Мексике. Не было оборотня, потерявшего свои силы и сдохнувшего как собака от потери крови. Не было истинного альфы, обращенного в берсерка, чью голову раздавили голыми руками. Не было поехавшего зомби, во второй раз ставшего альфой. Не было Цербера, который сжег его заживо вместе с собой. Не было распотрошенной китцуне и задранного шестнацатилетнего беты. Не было вер-койта, чьи кишки растянуло на десяток метров. Не было вер-ягуара с вырванным сердцем. Не было шерифа, который подорвался вместе с берсерком на мине.

Стайлз научился так хорошо притворяться, что почти верит во все это. Он называет себя Диланом, снимает кино средней паршивости и говорит всем, что встретил Лидию в киношколе. Он держится 28 дней к ряду. Он так хорошо притворяется, что почти верит во всё это. Пока в очередной раз не видит белый диск в небе и не касается на автомате шеи, чувствуя под пальцами давно заживший след от клыков.

Стайлз просыпается с гудящей головой, он знатно догнался дома после вечеринки и, конечно, забил на свои таблетки. Из маленького зеркала в ванной, до которой он буквально доползает двадцать минут назад на четвереньках, на него смотрит урод с красными от лопнувших сосудов глазами, редкой кустистой щетиной и пустотой во взгляде. Он пьёт из-под крана, глотает три таблетки аспирина и две обезболивающего, которое ему по старой памяти — и за дополнительную двадцатку — продали без рецепта в аптеке за углом.

Он возвращается в комнату, падает на матрац и пытается понять, как ему жить дальше.

 

Стайлз носит в себе это годами, тратит кучу денег на терапию. На самом деле он ходит к терапевту за официальными колесами, без которых он уже давно бы свихнулся. Стайлз глотал так много амфетаминов в детстве и юности — добрые доктора давали ему их под видом лекарств от СДВГ — что теперь его не берет почти ничего. А то, что берет — врубает его воображение на полную. Каждый такой прием как фильм в 4D: всё то дерьмо из Мексики — только с улучшенной графикой, хорошим светом и идеальным объёмным звуком, блядскому Dolby и не снилось.

Они тратят почти два года, чтобы подобрать ему коктейль из таблеток, которые режут его память, обрубают его эмоции и тушат его ПТСР. Идеальный набор, от которого Стайлз превращается в раздражительное пессимистичное дерьмо, всё ещё не способное удержать язык за зубами. Но он хотя бы спит. И все эти годы терапевт думает, что у него параноидальная шизофрения. Что он выдумал для себя своё прошлое: Скотта, Дерека, оборотней, просто чтобы примириться с потерей отца, нелепо погибшего в подвале школы. Стайлз не разубеждает его. Так проще для всех. Так он хотя бы может о них говорить, не оглядываясь через плечо ожидая увидеть там или Дюкалиона, или Арайю.

Когда терапевт предлагает ему снять фильм о своем «выдуманном мире», чтобы в конце-концов примириться с тем, что он «нереален», Стайлз только смеется. Он говорит доку, что на такой бред он не выбьет денег даже у MTV, где сидят конченные отморозки, готовые снимать абсолютно любой трэш. Терапевт соглашается, но пилит его этим почти год, обещая, что после съёмок его, наконец-то, отпустит. Как прожженный реалист Стайлз не понимает, нахера терапевт вообще пытается его вылечить — он реальная золотая жила, тяжелый случай, настоящий терапевтический марафон. Он ставит на тупость, Лидия — на контрперенос и не особо подавляемую терапевтом влюбленность. Стайлзу абсолютно похуй, пока он получает свой ежемесячный рецепт.

Но иногда в аптеках косячат с дозировкой и, когда таблетки внезапно не срабатывают, Стайлз снова пытается заглушить пустоту очередными попавшимися под руку колесами. Вместо тишины он ловит новую серию Оживших мертвецов — на этот раз с отцом в главной роли. Придя в себя через сутки в какой-то частной богадельне для конченных, но богатых торчков — спасибо, Лидия никогда не скупится на качестве и доплате за анонимность — Стайлз решает, что попробует. Потому что в следующий раз он просто пустит себе пулю в голову.

 

Он сидит на одном из двух стульев в своей квартире, курит и рассматривает пятно на столе перед ним. Голова медленно проходит, желудок вяло намекает на то, что таблетки надо чем-то заесть, но Стайлз его игнорирует. Он бы с радостью запил их виски, но вылакал вчера всё, что было в квартире. Можно спустится вниз и прогуляться до ближайшей лавки, но он банально не дойдёт. Он может заказать доставку, но сегодня не лучший день светить своим адресом. После вчерашней статуэтки — второй в его карьере, за такую инфу его продадут минут за десять. Может за пять. Так что он продолжает курить и думать.

В его картине всё в итоге иначе, но неуловимо похоже. Главным становится не Скотт, а Дерек. Стайлз рассказывает его историю такой, какой она была бы без оборотней: юношеская влюбленность, убийство семьи, вина. Сестра, пытающаяся найти виновников, но погибающая. Дядя, вершащий свою кровавую месть. Вот только Кейт не обращается от разодранной глотки в сгоревшей гостиной. Нет, она берет друзей Дерека в заложники и уезжает с ними в Мексику. Дерек жертвует собой, чтобы спасти их. Даже умирает так же — в перестрелке, закрывая собой друзей. Шериф погибает вместе с заместителем в заминированном участке, а заложники, попадают под шальные пули. Всё — как в жизни, только вместо крови — краска и пахнет нормально, а не как на скотобойне. Стайлз, кстати, везёт туда каст перед съёмками финала: заставляет каждого окунуть руку в чан со свежей кровью, а потом отправляет на полигон стрелять из настоящего оружия. Ему нужна достоверность — он её получает. Шерман рыдает как девчонка, Джил тошнит весь день, даже ДжейАр отводит глаза и только один Хеклин делает всё как автомат. Стайлз ненавидит его за это. За поразительную схожесть. За то, что иногда он видит вместо него другого. Уже мертвого. Но всё ещё дорогого.

Он смотрит на его смерть второй раз в жизни. Смотрит на то, как закрываются глаза, как перестает подниматься грудь. Маленький переносной монитор: хуёвая картинка, отвратный звук — итоговый они будут писать потом, в студии, где Стайлз выжмет из них все соки, но добьётся настоящих стонов, слез и хрипоты. Но даже сквозь это убогое изображение, через добрые пятнадцать метров между ними, он чувствует как замирает его сердце. Как перехватывает его дыхание. Перед ним снова умирает Дерек, и Стайлз умирает с ним.

Тайлер обходится единственным дублем. Стайлз думает, что второй он просто не переживет.

 

За окном зажигаются фонари: несмотря на мягкую погоду, в феврале быстро темнеет. Он открывает последнюю пачку, достает ноутбук. Прикуривает, пока прогружается окно ворда. Закрывает глаза, кладет пальцы на клавиатуру и начинает писать. Сигарета зажата между зубами, пепел падает ему на штаны, но Стайлзу похер. Он сосредоточен на тексте: на каждой фразе, на каждой букве.

Он заканчивает через два часа и почти две тысячи слов. Сохраняет их в облаке, кидает на почту Лидии и делает резервную копию на харде. Выключает ноутбук и пишет ей сообщение с паролем.

Стайлз надевает черную футболку, старую красно-белую рубашку, драные джинсы и стоптанные конверсы. Когда он выходит и квартиры, в его карманах только кошелек, ключи от джипа, пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Телефон он оставляет на столе, рядом с ноутбуком.

Его обвиняют в ультра-консервативности даже консерваторы. Он словно в отместку трахается со всеми подряд и в любых комбинациях. Лидия тратит пятизвездочную сумму на откупные. Она говорит, что если смониторовать всё, что она перекупила у горе-авторов за эти годы, его домашнее видео можно будет крутить в кинотеатре целую неделю без остановок и повторов. Стайлз на это только пожимает плечами: его никогда не пугала мысль собственного члена, задницы или рта на большом экране. В какой-нибудь параллельной реальности, он бы точно стал порно-актёром. Но каким бы похуистическим не был его взгляд на секс в жизни, во всех его картинах нет ни одного гея, ни одного бисексуала и ни одной лесбиянки. Кроме последней.

Тайлер все время постпродакшена и тура вынужден объяснять, что же такого особенного в его герое. Почему Дерек оказывается бисексуалом, почему он скрывает свои чувства, почему он умирает отвергнутым. Стайлз говорит ему в первый же день съёмок, что Дерек умирает, зная, что его чувства не взаимны, потому, что такова участь всех однополых пар. Будь Стайлз кем-то другим, его бы уже засудили, но это настолько мягко на фоне его обычных высказываний, что никто даже не обращает внимание. Он знает, что среди актеров есть тотализатор, в которым принимают ставки — погорит он на убийстве гея, лесбиянки или транса.

Он никому так и не говорит, что Дерек умирает отвергнутым, потому, что Стайлз хотел, чтобы _тогда_ было именно так.

 

Он мог бы ехать по пятой трассе, но предпочитает свернуть на Бейкерсфилд и поехать сквозь россыпь мелких городков. Так выйдет дольше, но Стайлз готов потерпеть. К утру он доберется до Модесто и проспит почти весь день в придорожном мотеле. Последние восемьдесят миль он проедет на закате.

Уже на подъезде он услышит протяжный волчий вой и улыбнется.

Стайлз уже знает, что этот вой по его душу.

Впервые за все эти годы его, наконец-то, отпускает.

В середине ночи Лидия проснется в Лос-Анджелесе от собственного крика.  



End file.
